The Prison Escape
by DatCoolKid1
Summary: Someone named Bobby is falsely committed of a crime he didn't do, so him and a roommate in jail escapes and hopefully they don't go back. Will they get caught? Or will they successfully escape? Read this story to find out!
1. Chapter 1: A Normal Life

_**Chapter 1: A Normal Life**_

 **On a Saturday morning, at approximately 8:00 a.m, I woke up from my bed ready to start the day. I walked to my bathroom to use the restroom, and brush my teeth. When I finished doing that, I got a pair of clothes so I could take a shower. I got a T-Shirt, some pants, and my boxers. I went to go take a shower, after I finished taking a shower I went to the kitchen to fix me some cereal, when I finished eating breakfast I started to get ready to go to the store.**

 **I entered my truck, and started to back out of my driveway. On my way to the store I saw an unusual car wreck. One side I saw a car flipped over. About 40 feet away from the car I saw another car flipped over. There were no cops, no ambulances, and no fire truck.**

 **So I got out of my truck to see if there were anybody trapped inside the cars. No one in the first car. No one in the other car. Then suddenly a cop car was coming. I thought that they were coming for help. The cops said, "Hey put your hands up where we could see them!"**

 **I was confused about what was happening. Everybody on the highway was confused too. I was thinking, "Why am I the one that seems to get arrested?" So, I the cops put handcuffs on my hands, and they forced me into their car.**

 **The police officers drove me to the police station. They took me to the sheriff's office, when I entered his office he said, "You know, that was a hefty crime you committed son," then I responded with, "But I didn't commit any crime, sir!" After our confrontation in the office, the sheriff said, "Tell that to the judge." At that point I was scared shitless.**

 **After my meeting with the sheriff, the police officers let me go home, and rest. The next day I got something in the mail saying that my court date was on March 16, 2017 at 11:30 a.m. That gave me enough time to find myself a lawyer.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Court Date

_**Chapter 2: The Court Date**_

 **I found myself a lawyer, and his name is Jackson, and I'm paying him $200,000 for every court case I have. We both went over the plans, and our defense is that I was just trying to help the people in the cars, and the cops falsely accused me of something I didn't do. He had 20 pieces of evidence for our defense.**

 **Then it was our court case, and I was nervous the whole time, then I saw the plaintiff, and I have never seen the plaintiff in my whole life. The plaintiff also had a lawyer. The judge let the plaintiff say his side of the story first. His lawyer said, "Well, it was just a normal Saturday morning on a highway, then the defense just wanted to hit someone's car to flip him over, and to flip somebody else on their side."**

 **Then the judge let my lawyer say my side of the story. My lawyer said, "That was all false. Yes it was just a normal Saturday morning on a highway, but Joseph didn't want to cause a car wreck, he saw the car wreck, and wanted to help the people, if their were anyone inside of the cars…" The plaintiff's lawyer interrupted, and said, "But he killed those two people." My lawyer responded with, "How did you know that there were two people in the car wreck?"**

 **Then the judge said, "Now Bryan do you have evidence that Bobby killed the people in the car wreck?" Bryan's lawyer responded, "Yes I do have some evidence about it." Bryan's lawyer handed the judge a fake text message with me, and my friend Brendon about what I wanted to do. The judge looked at it, and told me to call Brendon, so he can come here to state if I really said that.**

 **So Brendon came and stated his side of the story, and said that I didn't text anything like that. So then the judge released Brendon after that. About 5 hours later my lawyer said our last piece of evidence, then the judge came to a decision, and said, "The defendant is… Guilty. Life in prison with no chance of parole." Then I was thinking, "What! I didn't even do the crime to start with."**


	3. Chapter 3: Life in Prison

_**Chapter 3: Life in Prison**_

 **So since my prison time starts on July 8, 2017 that gave me enough time to say goodbye to all my friends, and family. So when the cops came to take me to prison I was scared, but ready. They drove me to the prison, and I found out that my cell was B-2. I got in my prison cell, and thought, "This is nothing like home."**

 **Then the cop came in, and said, "This is your roommate, his name is Austin." Austin replied with, "My name isn't Austin, it's Scratcher!" Then the cop left the cell, and I said, "Hey Scratcher, how you doing?" He replied with, "How the hell do you think I'm doing?" Then I could tell after some time we can be good friends, and roommates.**

 **I asked Scratcher, "What are you in for?" He answered with, "Falsely accused of murder." "How about you, and what's your name?" Scratcher says. I replied with, "Falsely accused of murder too, and my name is Bobby." I said, "How long are you in for?" He replied with, "Life, how long are you in for?" I answered with, "Life too."**

" **Beep, beep, beep, beep!" The cop on the speaker says, "Time for dinner, then take a shower you nasty animals!" I thought, "Man, why do I have to hear his annoying voice every single day!" So I got my dinner, and we were having meatloaf with beans, and bread. After I went through the line I sat with Scratcher, then I ate my food. While I was eating the food I was almost about to throw up.**

 **When I finished eating I took a shower, and almost got beat up. Then the cop yells, "Time for bed, pigs!" I was wondering why do I have to repeat this for the rest of my life. The next morning I found out that in the morning you get to eat breakfast, then you get to work out, after that you get to play basketball outside, then you have to repeat that everyday.**

 **About 10 years after I got life in prison, I thought up of a plan. The plan is to escape. So I called Scratcher to my prison cell. I told him, "I have a plan but we need a guard for this." So the guard thing came true. When the guard came, he stood in front of our cell, and while he was doing that, I tried to get the key for our prison cell loose.**

 **After I loosened the keys, the guard got distracted, so that gave us enough time for me, and Scratcher to unlock our cell.**


	4. Chapter 4:The Escape

_**Chapter 4: The Escape**_

 **I unlocked our cell, then me, and Scratcher quietly went to the front entrance of the prison. We went to the pod, where a security guard was, then we knocked him out. After that I opened the entrance door and started to sneak out of the prison.**

 **We both went past all of the security lights, until one of the lights caught us, then a loud alarm went off and sounded like, "BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!" Then after we heard the alarm we ran outside of the prison fences.**

 **A guard saw us both, then he started chasing after us. Then I told Scratcher, "Go, go, don't turn back!" While the guard was calling for backup, we went to a nearby woods. Both guards, and cops were coming after us. When the cops, and guards started to split up to try, and find us we knocked a guard out to get his gun and taser. Then we started to knock the guards and cops out, then we suddenly found a little resting place for people driving long road trips, and truck drivers.**

 **We both stayed there overnight, when I heard a radio about the incident. I told Scratcher, "Hey, dude be quiet, but listen to this radio." The news on the radio station was saying, "Two men by the names of Austin, and Bobby apparently escaped from The Bobber State Prison." Scratcher quietly said, "My name isn't Austin, it's Scratcher!" I said, "Shit," "Ok Scratcher we gotta leave this area now!"**


	5. Chapter 5: Manhunt

_**Chapter 5: The Manhunt**_

 **So right after that report, we knew that we were a part of a manhunt. Both of us left that little resting place, then a cop caught both of us wondering around. Then we ran into a hiding spot. When the cop stopped looking after us, we found a closed wig and makeup shop. So we broke in without anyone noticing us, and while we broke in we could tell that the security cameras were turned off.**

 **So we took some wigs, and makeup. Then we went to the back of the store to find a reflective piece of glass. It was reflective enough to be a mirror. So we got so changing clothes and changed, then we put our wigs on, and then put the makeup on. So now both of us look so unrecognizable that nobody noticed that it was us the whole time. About a year after being unnoticed, me, and Scratcher decided to go our separate ways. I didn't have any information about Scratcher, and Scratcher didn't have any information about me.**

 **About a month after we went our separate ways, cops came crashing into Scratcher's house, then he decided that he can't go anywhere so then he killed himself. Then everyday I go out in public I think of him.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Change

_**Chapter 6: The Change**_

 **For some reason I decided to change my I.D, passport, and drivers illegally. Then I found out that it was a good idea. So I went to the Black Market and bought a passport, and I.D illegally. I gave the makers a photo of me, and information that my name is Joseph.**

 **They brought my passport, and my I.D back, then I knew I was ready to leave. So I decided that I will change my name illegally too. So I bought a airplane ticket to the U.K because I have a friend that can change your name, and drivers license illegally. So after the plane ride to the U.K, a taxi driver drove me to his house.**

 **He greeted me like I just saw him yesterday. So after one week, my friend Junior finished changing my name, and drivers license illegally. Then the airplane ride home I was thinking, "Yes, I'm free! I'm not a wanted man anymore!" So when I got home nothing was wrong, I was finally free! Now I got anybody chasing after me anymore!**


End file.
